


Oppa Gangnam Style!

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Yuri on Ice Music Week [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, I'd say I'm sorry but I'd be lying, M/M, exhibition skate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Phichit gets to see Seung Gil's exhibition skate for the season.  It nearly kills him.





	Oppa Gangnam Style!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Music Week Day 6 - 2010s  
> Song: [Gangnam Style](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bZkp7q19f0) \- PSY (2010)

This was not happening. Phichit refused to believe this was happening.

This was happening.

Seung Gil, silver medalist in the NHK, was about to skate his exhibition. Phichit had come to watch his boyfriend skate. The time off training was worth it when he got to hear Seung Gil’s sweet laughter as Phichit commented on Seung Gil’s short program costume. “Babe. You’ve got to stop letting your mom pick your costumes. Call me instead, if you don’t want to be bothered with it yourself.”

“I would, but Minso and my mom would both kill me. It’s not like I care. So I look like a parrot. Big deal.”

“This is tragic, Seung Gil.”

Thankfully, his free skate costume was much better. Seung Gil had promised that his exhibition skate costume was going to drive Phichit nuts, and his skate itself would shock him. Phichit was very much looking forward to it.

Black trousers, a white tuxedo shirt, pale blue jacket with black trim, a black bow tie, and dark sunglasses. Phichit couldn’t quite put his finger on why it was so familiar… and then the music started.

Well, Seung Gil had promised it would shock him.

So what if the meme was old at this point? The idea of Lee Seung Gil, the stoic, assumedly humorless, technical genius but somewhat emotionless skater, out there on the ice dancing to “Gangnam Style” was worth every bit of the groaning. The horse dance, the hip thrusts, whoever choreographed this was good.

After the bridge and one last “Oppa Gangnam style!”, there was a needle scratch, and then the song changed.

_We’re no strangers to love_   
_You know the rules and so do I_   
_A full commitment’s what I’m thinking of_   
_You wouldn’t get this from any other guy_

Seung Gil was now copying Rick Astley’s dance moves. The juxtaposition was hilarious enough without the added layer of Seung Gil having just Rickrolled the crowd. Phichit had never been more in love with him.

 

After the banquet, Phichit made sure to communicate just how much he loved Seung Gil. Afterwards, lying in bed together, Phichit had to ask. “Where the hell did that come from?”

“Minso thought it would be a good fit with my theme. Gangnam style is all about living the materialistic life and valuing money over everything else.”

“Yeah, okay, I can see that, but…”

“I do realize that both Gangnam Style and Rickrolling are old memes, but they are both social media internet memes, and my boyfriend happens to be all over things like that. If I was going to be forced to do Gangnam Style, I was going to have fun with it. Minso thinks I’ve lost my mind, but this one was for you.”

“Oh my god. I’ve never had someone dedicate a skate to me!” Phichit pushed himself up. “I don’t think I quite expressed the full extent of how I feel.”

“Do we have time? I am expected to show up at the banquet with clothes on and my hair not advertising how I spent the down time between the exhibition and the banquet.”

Phichit glanced at his phone. “We have time if we use it efficiently. How do you feel about shower sex?”

“I hear it’s complicated, but I think we can figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> The plan was to write something fluffy and Leoji. Then I realized Gangnam Style was 2010, and I made the mistake of commenting about it in a Discord channel, and... I'm totally weak to peer pressure.
> 
> [This link is EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK IT IS.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Oppa Gangnam Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039429) by [thisiseclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair)




End file.
